User talk:Tama63/Archive/6
Check this out User blog:John Breasly/Community Vote: Floating "Admin on Duty" Idea John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Spam Deletion Request Sven Army HQ doesn't even have content i think it should be deleted and also General Matt Of France all it says is "Dun dun dun" ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Avatar pic Hey tama could u make me a avatar pic with this pic. Make it with Jolly Roger's face transparent. Jolly Roger pic with him like laughing and then at bottom of avatar it should say Don Roberto De Muerte in Evil font idk on that kind surprise me. Anyway ty and send it to my page ty. 13:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) i dont get it I dont get the userbox thing, do you have to put spaces between the word and the =? or do you NOT put a space between the word and the =? and do you do it like how you did it in like 20 line or all in 1 line? because idk how to get the line thing before the things........... o.o 皇帝戴維 btw Get on the game and meet me again, I have a uh..... fist gift for you :D Davy Hookwrecker 皇帝戴維 Userbox thingies...... Tama can I join your userbox making thing? I finally get how to make them, and Id love to help! lol ( btw, can you teach me sigs? lol ) 皇帝戴維 Mug Deletion Request:The Invasion Book1 The Invasion Book 1 has no content and looks like spam i think it needs to be deleted ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Yo Yo Tama, wanna check the sig i made for me cause its just so awesome? idc if u dont >:P Davy Hookwrecker of the Awesomeness see its rules! Thank you The Nose Collection thanks you for taking the nose of Hermit. Edgar Wildrat BIG T :D lol BIG T ( ur new nickname ) lol :D make a logo por favor for the East India Trading Co. Enterprises plz with the EITC logo of and then a factory kinda transparent in backround then in kinda factory style letters if you can idk on font surprise me lol, saying the EITC Enterprises. Then send it to me on mesa talk page plz. Ty 00:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) important im sorry ur being demoted but http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Fan GM Can you make me a Fan GM? Edgar Wildrat GM images Awesome job with the GM Images The Best in the World Tama get on the game, pronto.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Request Tama o_o plz do the request i sent you above ty it's bout the EITCE logo i sent it to you above ty Wanna see a magic trick o.o, delete the comment with my sig on it, the one on the Capt Skull blog... :o 12:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wanna see a magic trick o.o, delete my comment on the blog about Capt Skull X that has my signature on it. 12:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oops Sorry the message didn't send (I thought) the first time. 12:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Logo Can you please make me a logo for my company? Sage Co? If so, can it be transparent with the font saying, "Sage Co" in a fancy font and with like... um... some animated stores or something? Anyway, thanks! 16:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Request can u cut out everything on that picture expect the blade please? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ WAIT wait nvm i found one :P ~LeClerc Sharpe~ :O! :O!!! where u find those epic logos for rob :P? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ question Hey Tama A while back u said something on the players cafe about not copying your css, but u didnt answer me about what was copied and what needed to be done. Could u please go there and comment on my latest blog telling me the problem and what you would like me to do? Thanks! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Idea i got a idea for those awards above your talk page and etc. can become one of those thingy up there for chat mods xD? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ heres some pictures u might wanna add edit them anyway u want them to be Thanks! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Lies! Lies! You did not ask me if I wanted the blog deleted and you probably didn't even get ten other people! So I don't believe you did it legally :P What page was this on? It was a blog and Tama took it away without him asking me like he said he would in comments!!!! I mean I wanted the blog deleted but still he said he would ask me!!!! What was the NAME of the page though?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Please xD Category:Chat Mods so what u say xD? LeClerc Sharpe What? Dude me and Hermit talked it over and I'm over it. I geuss I was still just stressed out. Oh and you should check out my blog calm down... Tama63 Wiki Tama, Why did you post this picture on your wiki? Also, why did you import 2 of my pages there? *http://tama63.wikia.com/wiki/Stpehen%27s_Lost_Blades *http://tama63.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hammer_of_Power *http://tama63.wikia.com/wiki/File:JB.png I'm not amused by that picture or you stealing my pages. 22:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ain't i annoying xD? Sorry about annoying you with this but i would like to adopt http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Conqueror it was created by a wikia conrib and he never edited since lets see..June 29th 2010 and it doesn't even have a sentence so mesa would like to adopt it please xD? also that contrib hasnt made a contrib since June 29th 2010 LeClerc Sharpe MediaWiki Can you not change the admin comment history colors? I made the colors lighter so they can be seen on the history with the grey background. The comments have to be darker to read but page history is lighter to see it better. I would like you to not change the way the page history colors are. Thank you. -- 01:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Um dude, get me a scroll thing like the green hair thing on my page please? - pulls a sack of coins - Ill make it worth while ;) ☠☠☠ Talk Page! Blogz Bout Meh Box things :D Dear Tama63 On American Domain guild page i was wondering if some of the stuffs was a role play thing if it is can i get a request on my role play on my guild page? In comments people are starting to say mean things about the guild page. A guy name Captain Captain Ezeikel said my spelling was a 2nd grader. I wanted an appologie from him but he didnt say anything. Also a guy name Nicolas Nikolia said a mean comment on the guild page. I was wondering if you can give him a warning because that coment really hurt me because I spended alot of time on that guild page. From I found matthew mcmalley and friended him lol so you can capture him o_o Capt Shruikan 17:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) status issue Hey Tama Just thought I'd tell you that theres a problem with the status indicator. Check my userpage i also checked other people's to confirm and they ave it too. I think it happened when u added the "On Holiday" status. Could u plz fix it or tell em how i can fix it for myself (but then i guess the other people's will still be broken)? Thanks Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus WWTE 'Ello There! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) images Hey Tama Could you suggest some sites that I can find some cool images on? I'd like to use some images for my pages without having to search through google images or ask someone here each time I want one. If u know of any with pictures and animated graphics that would be great. Thanks Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus ASOTL Hey Tama Look at Advanced Ship of the Line because you own 1 of the very few. Could you please name your ship, write a background/history and short description for it under the ASOTLs section (please remember to stick to the history of The Mystery of The Stolen Design for your ship's history and not to be an overkill) and can you get a picture if possible? Thanks! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Please visit Please visit this ban request about User:Miss Telltale she has been very rude lately saying that she wants to "rake" pearson and sparking alot of fights. thanks tama Thanks Tama :D I like just got home and logged on and saw that mesage :D thanks for the promotion and I'll do my best to help on chat Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus lookie Hey Tama I made one of those top template icons for Chat Mods. Take a look and tell me if u approve it for use :P Template:TopChatMod i used the you got a star image and i used the same coding for the other top templates so that it would be exactly the way u made them initially (i hope thats ok :P) i wont add it unless you say its okay Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus USERNAME Template With the help of The 888th Avatar on Community Central, the username template is now working again. We didn't have the right code on the template page. I just wanted to let you know that it is fixed. -- 01:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) re: re: badge Okay thanks Tama, I will do so. I also noticed that with the new profiles the badges r a bit out of place, is it possible to fix that? Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus hmm okay well i heard on central that they might make it smaller, so maybe we should wait and see Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus image Ugh i keep on failing when i try to cut out only thecircualr part of the image, i either cant cut it perfectly or it doesnt save properly. Can u either do it or ill try again later, cuz i gtg afk for a few minutes Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sorry Im back now. How about sapphire it looks quite cool or maybe something gold to got with the star of chat mod :P Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus thats already in use for rollbacks i think, wouldn't u want a new image? Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus I added the image :P the template is i hope it looks okay Giveaway We could try a giveaway with unlimited. Who would pay for the gift card? -- 15:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) O_O Tama, the new badge for chatmods isnt displaying and there is nothing different besides the image and categories from the other badges. It displays on the template page but not on the userpages O_O. Help please... Jack Pistol just testing to see if new sig doesnt mess up talk pages... Giveaway2 I can't buy the cards. My parents would not buy game cards for complete strangers. My parents will not buy the cards. We only buy unlimited for me and my brother. Sorry but I can't do that. -- 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway3 Cool! I can't edit my last message to you for some reason. -- 02:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway4 He already has the presidential honor. What is the code? It would be easier to edit my first message. -- 02:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Please Yo Bro, can you protect a page for me im about to make? Ill give you the link once you respond. And make it to where only I can edit it, if thats possible Badger Badger Badger Mushroom Mushroom! : Would you like it protected against everyone expect admins only or for anons and new users? --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 07:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Request The Category D E A D Bones Members should be deleted because it only has one page in it and also the only contributor was a wikia contributor. Murder on Everglade Alley Logo Can you make a logo for Murder on Everglade Alley? I would like it to be the Everglade Alley logo, with Police tape (but have the police tape say something catchy, that refers to the Royal Navy as police) across it. Thanks! --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Greetings Confused User I see you are new to the wiki and have been having some trouble with a few aspects of this site. For help see Pirates Online Players Wiki:New Users Guide or contact an Admin. Hope that this helps Signed That Kind Guy who helps newbies ( that could be added sent to all new users who are struggling with the wiki ) If they are struggling with only certain things someone could message them the guide templates like this: Hello I have noticed that you are struggling to (thing the user is struggling with for example: edit your userpage effectively). Here is a simple guide: Signed That Kind Guy who helps newbies there is also a rules template and some other guides and im busy working on more, hope u like this idea and hopefully you realized what the examples were and where i was talkign to you :P Jack Pistol What was the name of that detective thing your apart of? It's on the wiki. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] CSS for returning category red-links Hiya :) I noticed at your community central forum thread, community:Forum:Category Red-link:Petition, that you seemed to suggest that individual wikis could return to having red-links for un-created categories. Were you speaking theoretically, or did you know of the actual code to accomplish this? I've rummaged around your common.css and wikia.css here briefly and didn't see anything that suggested this sort of implementation. If you do know of a way to get around the blue-linked non-categories, I'd love to know. — CzechOut 16:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Tama63 Nursery Ryme! One Apoun a time, Tama63 was having Chat Troubles, nobody knew why. he came on, then off, then on and off. So Tama got mad, he went to Wikia Company and said Censored and he lived happily ever after in Ban-Ville. THE END! lol i made this Ealier. Re:Movie Not really... I'm kinda sick of making movies after OST rofl Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Sorry /: Hey Tama, Look, I know we haven't been getting along too well lately, and I don't like that. So I would like to apologize for all that I have done in the past. I hope we can become the friends that we were. 14:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey Tama, can you make me a sig that has the following: Looks SORT OF like Lord Redbeards sig, with black curly fancy writing (same writing and color) except says Lord Johnathan Francis Anthony O'Reilly and then the EITC logo after it in black? The thing Lord Redbeard has? The Lost Relic 2: Kraken's Edge Hi Tama! Would you like to be portrayed in the sequel of The Lost Relic. And if so how would you like to be portrayed, as in characters background, role, serious, or funny. .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Omg -_- Dude why did you delete my page? IT WAS 2 DAYS OLD LOL. And please restore it because I was getting something going (for once) there -_- Badger Badger Badger Mushroom Mushroom! do you need to ask to make a made up story or anything like that? James 2000 orange 18:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki Yes you may. The wiki is not a copy of this one so go ahead. -- 00:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Permission Ahoy Tama! Recently, i've been editing at the Multiverses wiki, and I've decided I'd help them out. I have a question though, may I "borrow" your status templates? I'll give credit where credit is due, because I don't want to have to make the templates myself because that would be sort of "copying" the work of you, so I thought I would get permission from you to use your templates and slightly modify them. ( btw: I'd only use the online, and offline one: I'd most likely make a few others related to the wiki based off of that design ) Thanks, .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Idea For organization purposes, ( and because the navigation is lacking in a way ) I think Popular pages should be renamed " Administration" and have links to pages related to Administrators, and the wiki's administration. I don't really see why the "guilds" tab is up there, so maybe it could be changed to FAOTW.. Its just a suggestion to make it look more organized and professional .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . I gave correct credit where it was due. -Benjamin mocmirgan Interesting Tama, I just found something you might be interested in. You know how ur users raided the Degrassi chat? Well, looks like we got raided back. User:Bbqpizzayo! went on our chat, cursing, and when I told him to stop in a message, he left me this. That was about mid-August. Seems like we've been raided back. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Sorry /: Hey Tama, Look, I know we haven't been getting along too well lately, and I don't like that. So I would like to apologize for all that I have done in the past. I hope we can become the friends that we were. 20:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) LOLL!!! 13:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat mod nomination I just want to tell you that you can't copyright a picture at wikia to yourself. It is either licensed under cc-by-sa as a free and copyable contrib or shouldn't be on the wiki at all because it's not fair use. Thanks, --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 02:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Operation No Arugtion Visit http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Operation:Deletion_If_Argution Vote please! Catargory Request Hey Big T xD, anyway could i make a category called Isla Inferno GM cause i checked and i have about 9 pages that are GMs for isla inferno, I'll also add that they're a fan creation for that category so can i? ROFL i misspelled category delete Category:Isla Infero Gm plz typo lol Profile images Remember those profile images you're uploading of people that look very epic? Could I have one? It would be Chris Swordbones with his Sword out, blue fire in the background, and a flaming red "Hermit" at the top. If you need me to use him to model for the image, I will be happy to.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 02:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Just asking, did you get my message above this section?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 13:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : You mean the siggy things? --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 13:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. So they're only for the forum members? I won't be joining that website for a while, just letting you know.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 14:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Dude Dude, log off the game then get back on it. Then I will let you know some of my many secrets. :P Badger Badger Badger Mushroom Mushroom!